Bloody Adventure
by Baka-Akira07
Summary: Pertama kali dalam seumur hidup bagi Sasuke, untuk digigit. Gak terlalu pinter bikin Summary. Chekidot aja deh. Mind to RnR, my 1st fic?


**Bite?**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Bite? by me

Typo, AU, OOC...

...

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

><p>Darah mengalir deras dari leher seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengejarapkan matanya sesekali. Merasakan sensasi gigitan yang diberikan oleh seorang gadis berambut lavender-yang kini telah melepaskan gigitannya.<p>

"Bagaimana Sasuke, kau suka?" Tanya gadis berambut lavender itu, selepas menggitnya.

"Aargh... Kau gila!" Ucap pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

Gadis yang menggigitnya barusan menatap dalam mata onyx nya, sembari menyapu beberapa tetes darah yang berjatuhan. Milik seorang Uchiha.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Tanyanya, dengan pupil yang menajam.

Sasuke, yang ditanya tak dapat berkutik lagi. Keringat dingin mengucur di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Ia masih menatap sosok vampire di hadapannya. Sosok, yang selama ini hanya ia ketahui melalui cerita, mitologi, dan film. Sekarang ada di depan mata, secara LIVE.

Jakunnya nampak turun naik. Mengatur laju salivanya, yang mengalir di dalam leher. Bukan, ia tak bernafsu. Melainkan, takut! Yah, baru sekarang ia merasakan apa itu ketakutan.

'Kuso!' Batinnya.

Si vampire, yang sedari tadi diam. Sepertinya sudah mulai bosan dengan permainan ini. Ia mulai merangkak ke arah Sasuke, lebih dekat. Membaui aroma anyir darah khas milik seorang Uchiha itu. Agar bisa menyantapnya lebih banyak.

Pemuda di hadapannya, langsung mundur perlahan. Sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri. Lalu kabur, dari makhluk mitologi satu ini.

...

Sasuke, ia berasa di kejar-kejar binatang buas, nan lapar akan mangsanya. Sekarang ia lemah, dengan berlari kencang sembari menutupi luka di leher, bekas gigitan Vampire betina itu.

...

"Uchiha! Kau tak akan bisa lari dari ku!' Suara gadis cuek lavender itu seketika berubah menjadi suara monster.

Tak luput, vampire itu masih mengejar mangsanya dalam senja.

"Hosh-hosh." Nafasnya turun naik, jantung nya berpacu dengan cepat. Tak pernah ia merasa lari sekecang ini, sangat kencang, walaupun masih lebih lamban dari vampire yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Ia tak sanggup lari, darah di lehernya mengalir semakin deras, sampai-sampai telapak tangan kanan nya dipenuh dengan darah segar berwarna merah, yang semakin membuat vampire itu suka.

Sasuke, ia memilih diam, dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Ia berfikir, mengapa vampire itu tak dapat menemukannya, dengan cepat. Padahal, ia bisa saja terbang, kemudian muncul seketika di hadapannya. Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Kreek...

Iris onyx nya melebar. Kontraksi jantungnya yang tadi melambat, perlahan mulai berpacu cepat kembali. Pertanda, ada bahaya yang akan mengancam nyawanya.

"Sasuke... Aku tahu kau di sekitar sini." Ujar vampire itu, sembari melihat beberapa pohon besar yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Tangan yang dilumuri oleh darahnya sendiri, kembali ia tutupkan ke luka bekas gigitan di leher kanan. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, sembari menahannya, agar vampire itu tak menicium aroma nafas yang khas. Walaupun, ia tak percaya dengan trik vampire cina yang satu ini. 'Tapi ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk membuktikan.' Pikirnya.

"Sreeek..." Gemersik daun yang terinjak kaki pemuda onyx itu, terdengar oleh si vampire. Membuat semua indera nya menajam dan menangkap bayangan Sasuke di atas salju sedang berlari.

"Shiit! Pemuda itu menahan nafas!" Umpatnya. Segera saja ia kejar mangsa nan liar itu.

...

"Hosh-hosh." Ternyata, menahan nafas hanya mengurangi pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya saja. Percuma, hanya membuatnya semakin lemah. Cara satu-satunya adalah terus berlari kencang. Sampai menemukan tempat persembunyian yang tepat.

"Saaasukke!" Teriak Hinata, sang vampire sembari menggeram.

Yah, si pemuda berkulit pucat itu semakin pucat, ia tahu bahwa si monster mitologi itu semakin dekat. Sampai-sampai...

"BRUUUK...!" Beberapa ranting kayu, membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh.

"Ssslllrrrs..."

'Damn! Darahnya bertambah banyak.' Batin Sasuke.

Tersandung, membuat keadaan semakin parah. Bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"A-aku... Berhenti." Sekarang pemuda heroik itu benar-benar menyerah. Ia tak kuat lagi, untuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan vempire yang sedang haus darah ini. Seketika ia membalikkan badan dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"Got-cha..." Ucap si vampire pelan.

Terpampanglah sosok gadis manis indigo, dengan gigi taring nan sangat runcing, dan darah milik Sasuke masih memenuhi mulutnya. Menetes, sedikit-demi sedikit, dari gigi runcing miliknya. Membuat gadis itu terlihat menakutkan, untuk saat ini.

"Chotto yukkuri itte kudasai?" Sambungnya.

"Assshh, kau? Berhentilah bermain-main." Ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Kau! Yang harusnya berhenti bermain-main. Tak ada gunanya, kau melarikan diri!" Gretak gadis itu.

"Hosh-hosh..." Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, ia hanya setengah berbaring, menerawang langit berwarna oranye yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

Perlahan, gadis di depannya mulai mendekat. Sasuke hanya pasrah, dengan peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, pastinya akan menjadi sejarah. Jika ia mati, ia akan sangat merindukan duren busuk nan konyol itu dengan persahabatan mereka berdua nan absurd. Tapi, jika ia berubah menjadi vampire...

Tidak, ia tak mau menjadi makhluk terkutuk itu. Lebih baik ia mati, daripada rasa terhormatnya berkurang.

'Aku di sini untuk mentut ilmu, bukan untuk menjadi Vampire.' Batin Sasuke.

Sekarang, vampire betina itu ada di hadapannya, menatap mata onyx nya dalam diam. Sayup-sayup, sebenarnya Sasuke sekarang sangat ingin ambruk. Tapi, ia tak mau mati kedinginan di tempat nista ini. 'Lebih baik, mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mati. Setelah digigit.' Batinnya.

Vampire itu semakin mendekat, berduduk di atasnya menghadap pemuda onyx. Pupil tajam itu berubah normal. Membuat Sasuke tersentak, walaupun begitu, ia masih harus waspada.

Vampir itu sepertinya terfokus dengan darah yang memenuhi bibir tipis Sasuke.

'Kami-sama, andai saja aku tak datang kemari. Andai saja aku tak bersekolah disini, andai saja aku tak berteman dengan si duren... Ti-tidak, dia adalah sahabatku. Ini semua bukan salahnya.'

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan. Mulai terbayang kembali, persitiwa sebelum mereka berada di sini.

* * *

><p><strong>Next?<strong>


End file.
